mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Plot Twist
Oliver Plot Twist, born Oliver Leslie, was a human that somehow had the ability to speak a plot twist and then make it happen in real life. History Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Oliver made his first appearance in the 171st issue of Rulers of Wiki. Oliver Plot Twist spent most of his life meddling with other people's lives and horrifically ruining them. He eventually learnt about the Rulers of Wiki after hearing about the many things they had done and so he left his home to find them. He soon found The Boy Who Cried Godzilla and created a plot twist where it turned out the Boy was actually a generic girl with large boobs and a need to upload selfies to Facebook and Instagram in an attempt to gain fake happiness and attention. The other Rulers of Wiki soon attempted to defeat Oliver but it turned out that they never actually existed. The Girl Who Cried Godzilla finally managed to defeat Oliver by simply grabbing a gun and shooting him. This reversed his plot twists and all of the Rulers were restored to their normal selves. However, Oliver soon came back to life and escaped his own coffin after a plot twist he left on a piece of paper in his house brought him back to life. The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy Oliver appeared in the 14th and 15th issues of the spinoff series starring Zippy. He trapped Zippy on an exotic island and plot twisted Mulder's mind so that he completely forgot about Zippy in order to starve Zippy to death. However, Mulder's passionate love for Zippy broke through the curse and brought his memories flooding back in. He tracked down Oliver and got into a fight with him. He eventually got the upper hand and forced him to return Zippy to him, then allowing him to flee when Zippy was returned to him. The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures After being shot and killed by The Boy Who Cried Godzilla in Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki, Oliver Twisted himself back to life and began his life on the run from The Boy. In the fourth issue, Oliver used his nephew The Blue Stealer as a distraction while he escaped the old abandoned Funtime Castle attraction that he had used as a trap for The Boy. In an attempt to use his nephew Tim Leslie as a human shield, Oliver was brutally maimed by his brother Logan Leslie. Oliver then took to the seas in an attempt to escape The Boy, but was followed. Oliver quickly hid in an ancient temple where he Twisted booby traps into every surface. The Boy was horribly wounded, but was able to destroy Oliver by tearing him to shreds until literally no flesh remained on his bones. Oliver's twisting powers kept him alive, and he was later approached by The Boy and Thomas Hardy looking for Oliver's whereabouts, and Oliver captured them and used their blood to give himself a new body as a Blood God. They managed to escape, and killed Oliver permanently using Hardy's Twist powers. The Boy then left Oliver, who had been tormenting he citizens of The City, hanging by his ankles from the arm of a statue and was made The City's Cheiftain of Justice. Gallery TBA Oliver Plot Twist.PNG|Oliver as he appears in The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures TBA Oliver 2.PNG|The mildly undead Oliver, kept alive by his need to seek revenge on The Boy TBA Oliver 3.PNG|Oliver the Immortal Blood God. Trivia *Oliver's birthname is Oliver Leslie. Category:Page Category:Bad Guys Category:Poop Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Category:Leslie Family